powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Miki Momozono
is . Biography Goggle V A 16-year-old gymnast (45 years old as for Great Legend War In Gokaiger) who works as an announcer at Kourakuen Stadium. Her forehead jewel is the diamond (highest pitch), symbolizing the Maya and Inca civilizations. Her rhythmic gymnastics apparatus is the ribbon. Despite being the youngest of the team, Miki shows a lot of maturity for girls around her age and develops a very close bond with her Computer Girl. Like most heroines, she has the skill to switch clothes at will (which includes cross-dressing). Turboranger .]] Miki and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai GogglePink is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Miki fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GogglePink powers are later utilized by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Miki and her team have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , the Maskmen, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a .]] Miki, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen with Green Flash pushing back Go-Baberu-Da. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger GogglePink appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Miki joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Sports Team. It’s unknown whether she participated in any of the matches, but her team lost the competition either in the first round against the Animal Lover Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Leader Team offscreen. Stage Show appearances Goggle V Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Goggle V are seen fighting Dark Science Empire Deathdark, VulPanther, DenziRed, DenziGreen, , , Gavan and arrive to assist the Goggle V. Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, Goggle Red, Goggle Black, GogglePink, , Gavan, , VulPanther, and arrive to assist the Dynaman. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Miki Momozono/GogglePink: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base GogglePink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars GogglePink appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. GogglePink Mecha *Goggle Caesar (shared with Black) Arsenal *Goggle Brace *Goggle Sabre *Pink Ribbon *Pink Dia Baton *Pink Mirror Attacks *'Pink Ribbon Bind' *'Pink Whirlwind' *'Pink Heart Hypnosis' Design GogglePink wears a pink cloth suit with a white torso rounded down towards a stripe around the belt-buckle, with a white belt and a buckle in a triangular form; the long top of the triangle is a stretched-out letter "G" with the Arabic number "5" filling the rest. Her gloves are white with a pink band around the wrists and the boots are pure white. A pin with the Goggle V logo is pinned on her left side and a scarf flows around her neck. Beneath the belt is a white pocket where he keeps her Goggle Sabre. The helmet is split in three, with a pink top and a gray mouthpiece at the bottom. Her visor is black surrounded in silver similar to the design above. Above the visor is an ornate design with a pink diamond in the center carved in the shape of a "diamond pentagon", a representation of the number "5". Ranger Key The is Miki Momozono's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GogglePink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as GogglePink. *When the Gokaigers became Goggle V while fighting the Sneak Brothers. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. *When the Gokaigers became Goggle V while fighting the Go-Busters. The Goggle V keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Goggle V keys were defeated by Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Miki received her key and became GogglePink once more. Imitations After being exposed as a fake Goggle Black, Tanuki Mozoo tried the same trick by posing as Pink, but was exposed when the boys executed the team pose—the impostor did not know how to follow up. Deathdark Pink: Goggle Pink's evil counterpart in Deathdark V, a team made of five ninja Spotmen who use a transformation technique similar to Tanuki Mozoo to become the heroes. As with the rest of Deathdark V, Deathdark Pink appears similar to Goggle Pink with slight differences, its scarf is the color of his uniform (pink) instead of pure white, its weapon is black in color and the team introduction pose has their arms going downwards instead of upwards like the Goggle V entry pose. Also unlike the original Goggle Pink, Deathdark Pink does not have the energy of the diamond. Deathdark Pink was defeated by the enhanced weapon, Pink Dia Baton. Upon defeat, along with the rest of the team, it changed back to an ordinary Spotman. Notes *She's supposedly based on Cutey Honey, a manga series by Go Nagai where the heroine has an ability to put up disguises in a blink of an eye (which Miki utilizes frequently, going as far as disguising back to human form after transforming). *For several reasons, she's vulnerable around water as shown in an episode where several Spotmen are able to drag her down to the water, and in the same episode, while the rest of her teammates joined the child of the week to swim in a pool, she just stayed in the sidelines, indicating that she might not be able to swim. *Miki is the only Goggle V member to be constantly referred to by her given name. The rest of the Goggle V were referred by their surnames. *Miki shares the notability alongside Goggle V teammate Kanpei Kuroda of being the only Sentai heroes outside the Ishimori era to not pilot a component of the team mecha. (both pilot GoggleCaesar, the truck which contains the three component of GoggleRobo) *Coincidentally, both of Miki's names (given name and surname) are used in another Toei-produced series, Fresh Pretty Cure! ''on two different main characters: Love Momozono/Cure Peach and Miki Aono/Cure Berry. *While proceeded by five other Sentai heroines, Miki is the starting point for all other Sentai female heroes due to the proceeding series, ''Sun Vulcan, being the only season with no female Rangers. Portrayal Miki Momozono is portrayed by Megumi Ōgawa. As GogglePink, her suit actors were Michihiro Takeda and Shinobu Shimura. Behind the scenes .]] *According to some sources, Miki was to be played by a different actress, who was older.http://supersentaiseries954.blog77.fc2.com/blog-entry-32.html#more But Miki was supposed to be the youngest of the team, so the role went to Megumi Ogawa. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} References External links *GogglePink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GogglePink at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Goggle V (team) Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Future Science Foundation